battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Union of Soviet Socialist Republics
"Пролетарии всех стран, соединяйтесь!" ("Workers of all countries, unite!") - Motto of the USSR We are the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, more commonly known as the Soviet Union. Marxist-Leninist state dedicated to protecting the rights of the proletariat! For far too long has the oppressive powers of Russia in the east and the Reich in the west oppressed this nation. Now, we stop at nothing to defend our motherland and strike back at the oppressors of this glorious state. To us, the Union does not stop for compassion, but for vengeance. The rights of the peasants, soldiers, and heroes of the Union, taken away by the traitors of the worker's revolution, will get their revenge and their well-deserved reward. Fear the Union, for we are not a force to be looked down upon. Fear the Union, for the worker's revolution, has re-surged at it's darkest hour. Under the light of our leader, we shall ride onward to victory! ---- High Command * General Secretary Mikhail Rudenko: TBA * Admiral of the Fleet of the Soviet Union/Chief of Staff Vladimir Zhapovalov: TBA * Marshal of the Soviet Union Feofan Viktorovich Korzhakov: Born to a peasant family on a Soviet farm in Novosibirsk Oblast. He is a young, thin, somewhat short man he has risen through the ranks of the Soviet Military since he joined in 2008. He has recently been promoted to Marshal of the Soviet Union for his actions in helping revolutionize the Soviet Military. He also holds the titles of Minister of the Interior and Admiral of the Fleet. Application A NOTICE FROM THE MINISTRY OF DEFENSE Due to security reasons, any position can be directly denied from Mikhail Rudenko himself. Anyone who has been previously denied or fired from a position will refrain from joining. As of right now, Applications are currently CLOSED and the only way to enter the High Command is by personal recommendation from the General Secretary. ---- "Serve the Motherland well, for you are the finest in the Worker's Revolution." APPLICATION *Name of RP Character? *Preferred RP Rank (Not guaranteed)? *What you will provide to the Union? *Anything else? *''By applying, you understand that the worker's revolution cannot have a rogue shepherd - you can find your rank, position, and even life questioned and removed judging by your actions. '' ---- Political Relations Eurasian Alliance Members: (Hidden from the official list and only known to the High Command of the Supreme Soviet) *''' Republic of Børk' *' Israel' "''In these dark days, even the forces of the west must band together with the revolution to overthrown the specter of great militarism and expansionism." ---- Allies: *''' Socialist Republic of Vietnam' *' People's Republic of Kampuchea (Cambodia)' *' Lao People's Democratic Republic''' *''' Malaysian People's Republic (Malaysia)' *' Thai Democratic Republic (Thailand)' "''Only together can the worker's revolution overcome the powers of imperialism, capitalism, and fascism. Only together can the worker's revolution be secure. Only together will victory be assured." ---- Non-Agression Pacts *''' Republic of Børk' *' Greater German Reich' *' Mexico' *' Republic of Korea' *' Imperial Cattirian Regime' "''While such countries stand directly in the path of creating a worldwide commune, our eventual goal can involve political maneuvering to achieve more pressing issues. Such countries can often help the worker's revolution with their inaction rather than hurt the worker's revolution with their militaristic views." ---- Trading Partners *''' Greater German Reich' *' Socialist Republic of Vietnam' *' Republic of Korea' "''They might be imperialist, capitalists, or even our arch-enemy (Nazi Germany), but their economic help through trade can have an immense impact on the health of our workers and peasants. For every grain of wheat, for every grain of steel, our worker's revolution will get closer towards a stronger and more perfect union." ---- Enemies * Hitlerite Germany (Destroyed) "Such traitors cannot exist, for they threaten the worker's revolution. The spilled blood of the brave peasants, soldiers, and heroes of the Union is irredeemable - once taken, it cannot be tolerated. We will stop at nothing to achieve victory, even at the cost of those who bravely sacrifice their lives for our state!" "We will never forget our enemies, even after they have been trampled! Instead, they will be immortalized forever as an example of what happens to the Union's enemies! Those who hurt the blood of the comrades, workers, and heroes of the CCCP will pay the price with their own!" "Victory will be ours!" ---- Orders from High Command General Order No. 1= General Order - 1 The Reformed Soviet Anthem - The State Anthem of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics - playing on Radio Stalingrad. "Союз нерушимый республик свободных Сплотила навеки Великая Русь... Да здравствует созданный волей народов диный, могучий Советский Союз!" "Our lands are now secure. The West has been decisively defeated by the imperialists. The East has been crushed by the Revolution. However, the revolution cannot rest, for yet more threats arise!" -Major administrative divisions will take place. *The Russian Socialist Federative Republic will incorporate the South, Volga, Northern Caucasus, and Central Districts from the former Russian Federation (The entirety of the Northwest has been taken by Bork) *The Siberian Socialist Federative Republic will incorporate the Siberian and Ural Districts. *The Khabarovsk Socialist Federative Republic will incorporate the entirety of the Russian Far East. -With the takeover of Italy and Spain, as well as a huge border reinforcement, tensions between the GGR and the Union are now high. In response to the new series of border defenses, the CCCP will form two new Army Groups - the 1st and 2nd Russian Front will see service as fallback army formations. *Consequentially, a series of secondary defenses will be placed within the border of Russia. It will have an in-depth trench system complete with multiple underground communication relays. -With the takeover of the Russian Federation, there have been some new rights granted to all citizens of the CCCP. *Atheism will no longer be a requirement to enter the Worker's Revolutionary Party. However, super-zealous fanatics will still be denied membership due to radicalism. *Economic restrictions have been lifted in terms of small-scale commercial investments. *Furthermore, communes have been divided into small plots for farmers to work on. Such plots are still government subsidized in order to prevent farmers from being foreclosed. *The discrimination of minority groups within the Union is now a punishable crime that can warrant a trip to Administrative Labor Camps. *ALL resource distribution centers will now be automated, no longer resulting in massive surpluses in one region and massive shortages in another. Central planning has been tossed in favor of more efficient methods that can serve the revolution. -The Navy is once again undergoing a massive expansion. Previously, it focused on the large striking ships like the Ukraina, Belorussia, Rumyniya, and Bolgariya. Now, focus has been shifted to medium-sized battleships with fewer than 7 turrets. -The Army is getting an equipment overhaul. As a return of gratitude towards Vietnam, most, if not all of the equipment blueprints made by the CBE will be sent there as compensation from previous trades. -Continued internal pressures have forced the current Assembly of the Supreme Soviet, along with the respective socialist republics in Ukraine, Byelorussia, Romania, Bulgaria, and others have agreed in forming the Internal Commissariat in order to counter insurgencies, suppress massive dissent, and support the current Worker's Party of the Soviet Union. |-|General Order No. 2= General Order - 2 Today's Patriotic Song - Polyushka Polye - playing on Radio Stalingrad "Полюшко-поле, полюшко, широко поле, Едут по полю герои, Эх, да Красной Армии герои..." -The construction of state-owned civilian factories, as well as the passing of major governmental public institutions, will begin. This is a response to radically changing social conditions within the Soviet Union - the command economy model of governance has been proven to be insufficient in keeping reliable growth. -The distribution of Governmental resources has been changed drastically. Due to the rapidly changing circumstances within the country, the partition of most governmental initiatives has been reworked to: *'Variable Spending (Money that can be quickly allotted to another sector of the economy): 2.5% of the economy' *'Food $ Agriculture: 2.5%' *'Civil Transportation: 2.5%' *'Unemployment & Labor: 5%' *'Scientific Development/Design Initiatives: 5%' *'Energy Generation: 5%' *'Housing & Residential Construction: 7.5%' *'Education: 7.5%' *'Governmental Initiatives, Social Policies: 10%' *'Law & Order: 10%' *'Healthcare, Benefits, Pensions, Welfare, Health Insurance: 12.5%' *'Defence Spending: 30%' -The further stacking of artillery, armies, and other such acts of heightened tensions have prompted the Soviet Union to once again raise the budget allotted for civil defense. A new military district will likely be founded near Ukraine - the 2nd Ukrainian Military District. *To coincide with the month of February and the February Revolution of 1917, new "Guards Divisions" will start being trained. They are predominantly units that saw service throughout the Russian Civil War. *More spending has been sent to Research and Development in order to come with more economically efficient designs, but still effective designs. Other changes: *State censorship has been tossed in favor of a more limited press. While subversive elements in newspapers will still be eliminated, the Government will no longer run the sole newspapers in the country. *The slandering of past Russian and Soviet History in school will be forbidden. *While the previous Soviet Constitution made women equals to men, the new General Order will make sex discrimination through pay and removal of rights a federal crime. *The VK has been given more funding in order to cover more parts of the Union. *Alternate communist parties have risen. While the Communist Party of the Soviet Union still remains by far the largest party in the CCCP, the Stalinist Worker's Party, the Alternate Labor Party of the Soviet Union, and other socialist political circles has sprung up. This necessitates State Duma elections that will happen every 4 years. |-|General Order No. 3= General Order - 3 Today's Patriotic Song - White Army, Black Baron - playing on Radio Stalingrad. "Белая армия, чёрный барон Снова готовят нам царский трон, Но от тайги до британских морей Красная Армия всех сильней!" The Era of Reforms continue. -Corruption will now be actively investigated regularly, and all reports of corruption will result in further questioning and evidence gathering. Anyone who has been convicted of state-endangering corruption will be promptly fired, have his/her wealth removed, and sentenced to 10-20 years in prison (without parole). -Migrants will have a background check conducted. Those who fail to pass will be promptly sent back. Those who cannot be checked but still want to enter the CCCP as a citizen at that point must go through an indentured worker process - where a migrant will be sent to a labor camp to work for 5 or so years. If no major instances occur, then the migrant will be instated towards the CCCP as a full citizen. -The official "standardized wage" of the past Soviet Union, in which all workers were paid near or the same amount of money for their labor, is now abolished. In its place, though, is a regulated minimum wage that sets quotas for different types of workers. More professionally trained people like Engineers and Doctors will on average receive much higher wages than the average industrial work, but are also subjected to higher taxes. This is to revitalize the economy by taking lessons learned from the time of 1980-1991. -The Union will send an extra 1% of its entire economy towards the expansion of education. This will be manifested through the construction of more schools, libraries, universities, and the hiring of teachers, staff, etc. Furthermore, schools must meet certain criteria in order to legally teach students. Schools which fail to hit the criteria must either be renovated, rebuilt, or destroyed. -The CCCP will spend it's last 1.5% of its variable economy in the exploitation of natural resources, like oil, iron, and more. Such resources can stimulate the economy through exports - especially resources like refined oil, enriched metals, etc. etc. -The airline industry in the Soviet Union will become government subsidized - while the government will still provide funding to ensure that airlines can connect one section of the Union to another - the government will no longer have complete control over the industry. -The reunification of pre-1939 soviet territory means that the Soviet Union will formally end all maneuvers and plans towards former soviet countries. The only country that is to be left out completely would be Georgia, whose sentiment towards the Soviet Union is negative. |-|General Order No. 4= General Order - 4 Today's patriotic song - The Sacred War - playing on Radio Stalingrad. "Вставай - страна огромная, Вставай на смертный бой! С фашистской силой темною, С проклятою ордой!" The Era of Reforms has ended. The Soviet Union's social issues that plagued the 1980's are now a thing of the past. Now, the only agenda left is the continued survival of the Soviet Union. -ALL of the military districts will be renamed relative to cities in order to prevent confusion on their location. -The raising of yet another Military District has been necessitated due to the continued buildup of forces within the GGR wall. This particular district will be placed at Stalingrad (which, due to popular sovereignty, was renamed from Volgograd). -Trade of resources between Israel and Bork has increased due to -''REDACTED''-. They will receive strategic resources like ores, alloys, furs, etc. etc. -More civilian factories have been built at the Siberian SR. Overall, it has been reported that out of all of the Soviet Republics, the Siberian and Khabarvosk SR's have grown tremendously - with the Far East's total population going from 500,000 people to an almost double 900,000 people. Most of the new-comers are refugees from war-torn Northern Korhal. -Factories will be regularly checked to ensure that they maintain their efficiency statistics and production quotas. This is a response to the high military prices - by improving efficiency through the removal of unnecessary and battlefield-disproved equipment and weaponry, as well as the efficiency of creating even simple materials like nuts and bolts, the Union can devote more of its economy towards other matters. -''Secret: In order to project the influence of the Soviet Union to other countries, the government has allowed the rebels one Mockba-class Battleship to use in countering enemy forces. The Assembly of the Supreme Soviet will also send their Red Guard militia units to gain experience in Korhal.'' -The expansion of all branches in the military will improve. Currently, the influx of officers has forced the Union to improve it's selection criteria. |-|General Order No. 5= General Order - 5 Today's patriotic song - The Guard Song - playing on Radio Stalingrad. "Удалая гвардия, да боевая гвардия, Отчизны советской железный оплот! Могучая и скорая...та самая, которая Без устали рубит, без промаха бьет!!! Без промаха бьет." -With the introduction of several MBT classes, there will be a major restructuring in all armored divisions within the Soviet Union. The Type-122 will continue to see service, but all military factories will be set out to make newer designs based on the T-85 and the T-99. -The budget has changed for the economy again, based on new circumstances. *'Food & Agriculture: 2%' *'Civil Transportation: 2%' *'Mining of Strategic Resources: 2%' *'Unemployment & Labor: 5%' *'Scientific Development/Design Initiatives: 5%' *'Energy Generation: 5%' *'Housing & Residential Construction: 7.5%' *'Education: 7.5%' *'Governmental Initiatives, Social Policies: 10%' *'Law & Order: 10%' *'Healthcare, Benefits, Pensions, Welfare, Health Insurance: 10%' *'Defence Spending: 34%' -The annual census of the Soviet Union has been completed. With the annexation of the CAU more or less complete, the total population is 370 million people, of which 26 million are not official citizens of the Soviet Union (all citizens from the CAU who have been annexed are granted Soviet citizenship immediately). -There will be a "quality standard" quota for most military equipment to prevent the influx of shoddy equipment within our ranks. Anyone who is caught deliberately sabotaging the quality of military equipment in the manufacturing process will be detained and his position released. -All hardline traditionalist thinkers have been removed in positions regarding scientific development, design bureaus, and military distribution. From now on, rank is based on merit and the progressiveness of thinking, not through corruption and bribes. *Those who object to being removed will have a chance to plea for their reinstatement. Those who fail that and still refuse to surrender their position will be detained by the VK. Red Army (Красная Армия) The Soviet Union officially employs more than 1,000,000 personal at all times, but during wartime, the available manpower pool can quickly rise to much larger numbers. The Union also employs a massive contingent of conscripts at all times, although the vast majority of them aren't equipped for operational service. Current Army Status Unit Composition= *'Neregulyarnoye Deleniye' (Irregular Division) - Consists solely of peasants and conscripts who are hastily trained with basic combat knowledge. A typical division consists of 20,000 troops. All irregulars who shows great valor/bravery on the battlefield will be transferred to a Strelkovaya Diviziya if he wishes to join the armed forces. *'Shtrafbat' (Penal Division) - Consists of gulag inmates that have been condemned to death, or men who showed massive incompetence/cowardice in the front line. A typical division consists of 20,000 various 'troops'. Most divisions have poor training, if at all. *'Strelkovaya Diviziya' (Rifle Division) - Consists of infantrymen, as well as their relevant supply/logistics complement. A typical division consists of 20,000 various troops, 2,500 support personnel, 200 support artillery pieces, and 50 light anti-tank guns. *'Protivotankovyy Divizion' (Anti-Tank Division) - Consists of anti-tank personal, equipped and supplied with field guns, and tank destroyers. A typical division consists of 1,000 motorized troops with anti-tank capability (Rocket Launchers), 100 trucks for transport, 100 field guns, and 100 tank destroyers. REST OF THE UNITS TBA |-|Order of Battle= 1st Ukrainian Military District Supreme Command of the Soviet Union *1st Ukrainian Army - 3 Rifle Divisions, 2 Armored Divisions, 2 Anti-Tank Brigades, 2 Artillery Brigades, 1 Armored Calvary Division *2nd Ukrainian Army - 3 Rifle Divisions, 2 Armored Divisions, 2 Anti-Tank Brigades, 2 Artillery Brigades, 1 Armored Calvary Division *3nd Ukrainian Army - 3 Rifle Divisions, 2 Armored Divisions, 2 Anti-Tank Brigades, 2 Artillery Brigades, 1 Armored Calvary Division **10th Rifle Division **11th Rifle Division **12th Rifle Division *1st Strategic Logistics Division *2nd Strategic Logistics Division *1st Engineer Corps *2nd Engineer Corps *3rd Engineer Corps 1st Byelorussian Military District Supreme Command of the Soviet Union *1st Byelorussian Army - 3 Rifle Divisions, 2 Armored Divisions, 2 Anti-Tank Brigades, 2 Artillery Brigades, 1 Armored Calvary Division *2nd Byelorussian Army - 3 Rifle Divisions, 2 Armored Divisions, 2 Anti-Tank Brigades, 2 Artillery Brigades, 1 Armored Calvary Division *3rd Byelorussian Army - 3 Rifle Divisions, 2 Armored Divisions, 2 Anti-Tank Brigades, 2 Artillery Brigades, 1 Armored Calvary Division **22nd Rifle Division **23rd Rifle Division **24th Rifle Division *3rd Strategic Logistics Division *4th Strategic Logistics Division *4th Engineer Corps *5th Engineer Corps *6th Engineer Corps 1st Romanian Military District Supreme Command of the Soviet Union *1st Romanian Army - 3 Rifle Divisions, 2 Armored Divisions, 2 Anti-Tank Brigades, 2 Artillery Brigades, 1 Armored Calvary Division *2nd Romanian Army - 3 Rifle Divisions, 2 Armored Divisions, 2 Anti-Tank Brigades, 2 Artillery Brigades, 1 Armored Calvary Division *3rd Romanian Army - 3 Rifle Divisions, 2 Armored Divisions, 2 Anti-Tank Brigades, 2 Artillery Brigades, 1 Armored Calvary Division **34th Rifle Division **35th Rifle Division **36th Rifle Division *5th Strategic Logistics Division *6th Strategic Logistics Division *7th Engineer Corps *8th Engineer Corps *9th Engineer Corps 1st Russian Military District Supreme Command of the Soviet Union *1st Russian Army - 3 Rifle Divisions, 2 Armored Divisions, 2 Anti-Tank Brigades, 2 Artillery Brigades, 1 Armored Calvary Division *2nd Russian Army - 3 Rifle Divisions, 2 Armored Divisions, 2 Anti-Tank Brigades, 2 Artillery Brigades, 1 Armored Calvary Division *3rd Russian Army - 3 Rifle Divisions, 2 Armored Divisions, 2 Anti-Tank Brigades, 2 Artillery Brigades, 1 Armored Calvary Division **46th Rifle Division **47th Rifle Division **48th Rifle Division *8th Strategic Logistics Division *9th Strategic Logistics Division *10th Engineer Corps *11th Engineer Corps *12th Engineer Corps 2nd Russian Military District Supreme Command of the Soviet Union *4th Russian Army - 3 Rifle Divisions, 2 Armored Divisions, 2 Anti-Tank Brigades, 2 Artillery Brigades, 1 Armored Calvary Division *5th Russian Army - 3 Rifle Divisions, 2 Armored Divisions, 2 Anti-Tank Brigades, 2 Artillery Brigades, 1 Armored Calvary Division *6th Russian Army - 3 Rifle Divisions, 2 Armored Divisions, 2 Anti-Tank Brigades, 2 Artillery Brigades, 1 Armored Calvary Division **57th Rifle Division **58th Rifle Division **59th Rifle Division *10th Strategic Logistics Division *11th Strategic Logistics Division *13th Engineer Corps *14th Engineer Corps *15th Engineer Corps The Red Guard Supreme Command of the Soviet Union *1st Guards Militia - 6 Irregular Divisions, 3 Shtrafbats *2nd Guards Militia - 6 Irregular Divisions, 3 Shtrafbats *3rd Guards Militia - 6 Irregular Divisions, 3 Shtrafbats *4th Guards Militia (Incomplete) - 4 Irregular ivisions, 1 Shtrafbat 'Infantry Equipment' Type 94 Tani assault rifle mod. 1994.jpeg|Imported from the Socialist Republic of Vietnam, the Type 94 Assault Rifle is a compotent infantry weapon capable of being produced in relatively large numbers. AVS-1.JPG|The AVS-1 - short for Avtomaticheskaya Vintovka Simonova - Model 1 - is an indigenously produced assault rifle in wide use within the Union. With relatively competent accuracy, high reliability and good RoF, it is often the first and last line of defense that an infantryman would have. It's extremely cheap cost, however, allows it to be produced and distributed in ludicrous numbers. SPP-1.JPG|The PPS-1, short for Avtomaticheskaya Pistolet-Pulemyot, is a sub-machinegun in service with the Soviet Army. It's robust construction, exceptionally high RoF, and decent accuracy allows it to spray a withering spray of bullets that can give it an edge over most contemporary sub-machineguns. 'Armored Vehicles' Type 122 Main Battle Tank.jpeg|Imported from the Socialist Republic of Vietnam, the Type 122 fulfills the armored needs of the Socialist Union. Armed with a 122mm long barreled anti-tank gun which can fire multiple types of ammunition, it can realistically take on other tanks like the Telosian Challenger and the Korhallian T-22. T-85 Buran MBT.jpeg|T-85 «Zakharov» (Main Battle Tank) - TBA T-85A.jpeg|T-85A «Kutuzov» (Main Battle Tank) - TBA T-99 "Kalashnikov".JPG|The T-99 "Viktor" Main Battle Tank - TBA ---- Strategic Air Forces (Стратегические Bоздушные Cилы) ---- 'Fighters/Interceptors' Morozov T-14.jpeg|Imported from the Socialist Republic of Vietnam, the T-14 is a compotent aerial-superiority fighter that is equal to recent designs like the Ghostfire and S-95 in it's own right. S-35 "Molotov".JPG|The Shiskin S-35 "Molotov" is a Multi-Roled fighter made in response to the growing disparity between foreign planes like the Ghostfire and the S-95. The S-35 is a fast, maneuverable design with stealth coating, allowing it to slip through radar. It's extensive weapons suite - 2 37mm autocannons along with an internal weapons bay and 8 weapons pylons allows it to employ a wide array of firepower. Production of the S-35 is expected to be high, almost completely replacing the previous T-14 in production centers. Sturmovik.jpeg|The Shiskin S-52MS "Sturmnovik" is a next-generation attack plane capable of providing close air support for ground troops. It's fearsome armament, mediocre speed, and relatively decent armor allows it to become an "aerial tank", capable of neutralizing most threats it can face on the ground. ---- Red Fleet (Soviet Navy) (Красный флот) Current Industrial Capacity Monthly Expenditure (Feburary 2017) ---- 0/1600 ---- Production History: 12th of February - 2017: Start of Production System *18th of February - ---- Production Priorities: -Any newly-created ships *None -All major capital ships *Ukraina 2x *Byelorussiya 2x *Bolgariya 2x *Rumyniya 2x *Sovetsky Soyuz 4x -Everything else *Mikhail Kalashnikov 4x *Admiral Lazarev 4x *Admiral Lazarev-U 4x *Komissar Krysov 4x *Mockba 4x ---- A WARNING FROM THE MINISTRY OF DEFENSE Due to high demand, but limited resources to meet such demands, an order has been given to restrict the amount of 7-8-9 gunner battleships and battlecruisers. Those who wish to build them must be qualified by the ministry of defense first, and must consult the chief of staff, Vladimir Zhapovalov. Failure to do so will result in the design being rejected. ---- ---- Internal Commissariat ---- We are the Internal Commissariat of the Soviet Union (Russian: Внутренний Комиссариат СССР), or simply VK. We are a Soviet military counter-intelligence agency and secret police force. Our parent department is SMERSH (СМЕРШ), military counter-intelligence agency. VK is the successor to the previous Committee for State Security of the Soviet Union (Russian: Комитет Государственной Безопасности СССР), or was simply known as KGB, and the poorly operated and short lived Z-Force agency. VK was formed in the wake of uneasy political tension in the Soviet Union, on April 12th, 2016. Our main job is to, as it states in our description: "To protect the citizens of the Soviet Union, to counter enemy intelligence, to help enforce the laws of the Soviet Union peacefully without any violence and to protect the ideals and beliefs of the Communist Party". VK has many divisions, however, our most notable division is #268, which is the largest out of all the divisions with over 47,000 agents and personnel registered as of 2017. VK is headquartered in Moscow. VK also has divisions which are headquartered in the capitals of the Union Republics. Each division is ordered to obey the commands of Supreme Commissar Vitaly Rostislav, the head of the Internal Commissariat. ---- 'Equipment' Stalinets_S-50_VK.jpeg|Stalinets S-50VK - A light utility truck which is based off of the reliable yet old ZIS-5 design. It incorporates many modern components while keeping the exterior design similar to the classic, legendary truck. It is built to perform many general tasks, hauling troops, equipment or prisoners around at a fast pace. The S-50 has a 7.5 ton payload capacity, and the rear bed can seat up to 15-20 people. The cab seats 2. It is equipped with bright yellow warning lights, the trademark of VK designated vehicles. It has LED head and tail lights, aswell as turn signals. It has running boards and handles for soldiers to hang onto in the event the vehicle needs an armed escort guard. Due to the huge rear cargo bed that juts out, the S-50 needs 2 sets of mirrors mounted in precise places to provide good visibility. It is powered by the reliable V-54M diesel, and has a top speed of 90kph on paved roads, and 40-55kph on off-road terrain. Category:Nations/Navies